dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Joker (New Earth)
; Melvin Reipan (cousin, deceased) | Universe = New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Arkham Asylum, Gotham City; Ha-Hacienda | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 192 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Green | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Scarred Physiology | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal; mass murderer; former ambassador for Iran | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jerry Robinson; Bill Finger; Bob Kane | First = Batman #1 | Quotation = All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I''' am. Just '''one bad day. You had a bad day once. Am I right? I know I am. I can tell. You had a bad day and everything changed. Why else would you dress up like a flying rat? You had a bad day, and it drove you as crazy as everybody else... Only you won't admit it! | Speaker = The Joker | QuoteSource = Batman: The Killing Joke | HistoryText = The Joker is a homicidal maniac and the archenemy of Batman. His real name and full origins are unknown, but one of the most common version indicates that he fell into a vat of chemicals which turned his skin white, his hair green, and left his face permanently locked in a double Glasgow Grin. Completely unpredictable with no regard for human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny, and is perhaps the most dangerous man on Earth with a body count stretching into the thousands, all centered around his obsession with destroying the Dark Knight and to see the world burn. Origins Accounts of the Joker's origins have been varied and numerous. He himself has told the story of how he came to be with several different variations, saying that sometimes he remembers it one way, sometimes another; and that if he has to have a past, he "prefers it to be multiple choice."Batman: The Killing Joke What has remained the most consistent is that his first encounter with the Batman was while he was acting in the identity of the "Red Hood," along with a gang of other thugs, committing a robbery in or near the Ace Chemical Processing Plant. During this robbery he either tripped into a vat of chemicals, or was accidentally pushed in by Batman. Most origins end with him falling into chemicals which bleach his skin, make his hair green, and give him a permanent red smile. Sometimes the chemicals are also blamed for his mental state, and the combination of chemical exposures, and possible brain damage due to oxygen deprivation have been cited as factors in his insanity. 's first fight against the Joker]] His activity between the accident in the chemical factory and his first public appearance as The Joker is unknown, but his return to the Gotham City crime scene was a spectacular one. He announced himself on television, after murdering a reporter with Joker Venom, and publicly told the police he intended to murder local millionaire Henry Claridge that evening on the stroke of midnight. Despite taking every security measure possible, Joker managed to kill his intended victim and soon, he nearly contaminated Gotham City's entire water supply with his poison, but Batman was able to stop him. The Joker was successfully incarcerated, but not for long.Batman: The Man Who Laughs Gotham City Life Incarceration would prove no obstacle for the Mirthful Menace, and he quickly rose to become one of the top members of Batman's Rogues Gallery. He would find a frequent home in Arkham Asylum, Gotham's local insane asylum, where he would most commonly find himself imprisoned. Despite the asylum's efforts to contain him, he viewed it as sort of a revolving door, and even a place to simply rest up between his plans. He often commits crime for the sheer enjoyment of it, or specifically to cause pain to others, which he sees as part of "the big joke." Although not all of his criminal endeavors earn him money, he has been shown to have a significant bank roll, and has had possessions as outrageous as a full truck-mounted heat-seeking warhead. The Joker has a substantial list of significant crimes, so many that his entire criminal history is too lengthy to be recounted. His most consistent theme has been personal attacks against Batman, often through loved ones and members of the Batman Family, but he has shown complete indifference as to who his victims are, as it doesn't really matter to him. Though many fear to form an alliance with the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime was recruited into a gang of super-villains led by Two-Face to battle Carmine Falcone's criminal empire. As one of the Joker's tasks, the Joker had to eliminate Mario Falcone, but the hit was unsuccessful. The group was also responsible for the Columbus Day Massacre of Gotham's mob bosses, including Bobby "The Don" Gazzo. The team disbanded after a battle with The Hangman and the battle in the Batcave with the newly-formed Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin. Killing the Family Joker had a habit of escaping from Arkham on various occasions, but two of these occasions are most notable as a result of his criminal activities after his escapes. On the first occasion, Joker set out to show Batman how easy it was for even the sanest of people to lose their minds and he attempted to drive Commissioner Gordon insane. He arrived at Gordon's house, and before kidnapping him, shot his niece in the spine, then took pictures of her naked, bleeding, and in pain on the floor and forced the Commissioner to watch in a slideshow. Although the Joker did not know this when he shot her, James Gordon's niece was actually Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl. Joker was eventually stopped by Batman and his plan to drive Gordon insane had failed, but Barbara was left crippled, a wheelchair-bound paraplegic, and forced to retire from her life of street vigilantism to a new career as the mysterious "Oracle". Joker was locked away in Arkham, but it wasn't too long before he escaped once again. This time, he set out to sell nuclear weapons to terrorists. This plan was foiled by Batman and the new Robin, who was then Jason Todd, the second boy to don the guise of Robin. After this failure, Joker reached Dr. Sheila Haywood and blackmailed her with her dark past. Haywood was Jason's missing mother and when his quest to find her got in the way of Joker's plans, the Clown Prince of Crime murdered the Boy Wonder. Jason's mother betrayed him, and the Joker tied the two of them up together in a warehouse set to blow up. He also viciously beat Jason with a crowbar many times, causing severe trauma to his head. Batman was unable to rescue the two of them before the bomb's detonation, and they were both killed in the explosion. -427 Afterwards Joker became the new Ambassador of Iran, which gave him diplomatic immunity against Batman's revenge. Considering his new political position allowed him to avoid justice, the Joker tried to commit genocide at the United Nations Building, but he was stopped by Superman and Batman, although they couldn't find his body after his apparent demise on his escape attempt. -429 In reality, Joker had sustained serious injuries and was taken to a hospital in an unknown location. Still driven by the desire to destroy Batman, Joker manipulated Two-Face from afar, talking to him through a radio and making him believe he was Dent's own subconscious speaking. Following Joker's instructions, Two-Face organized a series of crimes to kill Batman, but he failed and was eventually captured by Batman, Nightwing and a new Robin, a development that Joker found amusing. However, Joker's injuries were very serious and the Joker was out of action longer than he expected. During this time, he was filled with self-doubt and went through a mid-life crisis, in which he started to lose his insanity. When a Fake Joker appeared in Gotham, Joker decided to return, despite his diminished condition in order to set things right. His lack of confidence in his own criminal genius prevented Joker from being himself again and the fake Joker was only defeated thanks to Batman and Gordon. Joker was subsequently captured and taken back to Arkham, where he started to recover his insanity. Thanks to his newfound madness, Joker escaped from Arkham and used Lex Luthor's influence to starts a criminal spree in Metropolis. Eventually, both criminals double-crossed each other and were stopped by Batman and Superman.World's Finest Vol 2 Knightfall When Bane destroyed the walls of Arkham Asylum, Joker escaped the facility, but before leaving, he left Dr. Arkham in a death trap to stall Batman. A few days later, Joker teamed up with Cornelius Stirk and used him in a plan to kidnap Commissioner Gordon in order to control the GCPD. His plan was foiled when Stirk tried to kill Gordon instead of kidnap him and Joker left Stirk to be captured by Batman. As soon as he was leaving, Joker was approached by Scarecrow and together they teamed up and invaded the house of Mayor Krol. They dosed him with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin and forced Krol to do their will. Knowing that Firefly was creating fires all around Gotham, Joker and Scarecrow made Krol cause a strike on the union of firefighters in the most dire of times. Using Krol, Joker lured the GCPD into a trap, which caused the death of the entire SWAT Team. Finally, Joker and Scarecow used Krol as bait to lure Batman into a trap in the Gotham River Tunnel. Batman arrived at the place and confronted the villains, but he was dosed with a great amount of Fear Gas, which made him recall Jason's death at the hands of Joker and thus, he furiously beat Joker to a pulp. Joker was barely rescued by Scarecrow, who caused the water from the river to fill the tunnel, forcing Batman to rescue Krol and allowed the defeated villains to escape. After their failed attempt to kill Krol and Batman, Joker and Scarecrow learned of Batman's defeat at Bane's hands. Scarecrow was furious for their failure and used his fear toxin on Joker. The gas had no effect and in return, Joker attacked Scarecrow and beat him with a chair, leaving him unconscious and ending their partnership. Not long after this, Joker set in motion his next scheme by pitching an “autobiographical film” to a movie studio. Joker pitched the movie as the “Death of Batman”, but when he started his scheme, he realized that Batman was different. After Bane's defeat he had become ruthless, violent and started using a body armor. Joker lured Batman into a filmmaking studio, where he planned to eliminate Batman with help from several hired killers. As Batman knocked down Joker's henchmen, the madman realized that this new Batman was a different person and not his long-time enemy. Joker was eventually defeated by the new Batman, who broke Joker's arm and started to brutalize him until the police arrived and restrained the vigilante. Joker was placed in an ambulance for Blackgate Penitentiary, but he managed to escape during the transfer and remained on the loose. No Man's Land During the time Gotham City became known as "No Man's Land" (when it was abandoned by the United States and crime ran rampant across town,) the Joker was absent for quite a while. Batman also left Gotham for some time, and while he was away the Joker just simply didn't think it worth the bother of being active in Gotham. However, when he did appear, amidst the already burgeoning chaos, his impact was shocking. A large number of GCPD officers were murdered when he, after capturing them, dressed them up in costumes and makeup similar to his own, so they would all be killed by a lone police sniper who had a vendetta against the Joker. A large number of innocent police officers were shot by their comrade. Later, he took an entire hospital ward full of newborn infants hostage. When Detective Sarah Essen, Jim Gordon's wife, arrived on the scene, he pointed a gun at her and told her not to move, but then threw a baby at her. Sarah instinctively went to catch the child, and the Joker shot her in the head. Oddly, he seemed to take no pleasure in this act. When Gordon found out, his anger led him to the verge of murdering the Joker but instead he only shot Joker in the knee. The Joker was immediately concerned about the damage to his leg, worrying that he might never walk again, but quickly cracked up laughing, realizing there was a joke. The Commissioner had just gotten him back for the damage to his niece. Emperor Joker At one point the Joker stole Mister Mxyzptlk's reality-altering power, remaking the entire world into a twisted caricature, with everyone in it stuck in a loop. The Joker entertained himself with various forms of murder, such as killing Lex Luthor over and over, and devouring the entire population of China. Ever obsessed with Batman the Joker tortured and killed his adversary every day, only to bring him back to life and do it over again. Superman's powerful will allowed him to fight off the Joker's influence enough to make contact with the weakened Mxyzptlk, who along with a less-powerful Spectre, encouraged Superman to work out the Joker's weakness before reality was destroyed by the Joker's misuse of Mxyzptlk's power. As time ran out, Superman realized that the Joker still could not erase Batman from existence, as the Joker totally defines himself by his opposition to the Dark Knight; by this logic, the Joker would be incapable of destroying the entire universe, since he is incapable of doing so to Batman. This broke the Joker's control, and Mxyzptlk and the Spectre reconstructed reality from the moment the Joker disrupted everything. However, Batman was left broken from experiencing multiple deaths and Superman had to erase Batman's memories of these events so that he could go on. Joker's Last Laugh In an attempt to get him to come to terms with his mortality and have some sort of moral realization, a prison doctor informed the Joker he was going to die of a malignant tumor. Instead, the Joker decided he wanted to leave his mark on the world indelibly, and began a chain of chaotic events that would come to be known as "The Joker's Last Laugh." He used a variant compound of the Joker Venom to actually Jokerize all metahuman inhabitants of Slabside Penitentiary, driving them virtually into the same condition he was in, but with the added benefit of having every single one of them completely loyal to him. The Joker's army ravaged the planet, combating all of earth's heroes, but Batman was eventually able to thwart the attacks using an antidote he obtained from Harley Quinn. Harley was angry at the Joker for attempting to impregnate her without marrying her. Nightwing, falsely believing that Robin had been eaten in the ensuing madness by Killer Croc, caught up with the Joker and actually beat him to death. Batman, not wanting Nightwing to have blood on his hands, resuscitated the Joker and saved his life. Hush Hush and the Riddler convinced and manipulated several other villains into helping in their attempt to destroy Batman. Part of this included fooling Bruce into believing that his childhood friend Tommy Elliott was the latest victim of the Joker. That brought Batman to the brink of murdering the Joker, and he only stopped when former GCPD commissioner Jim Gordon talked him down, reminding him that by killing the Joker, Batman would become just another killer, and Jim refuses to let the Joker ruin Batman's life in that way. In "Soft Targets", Joker began a shooting spree with a high powered sniper rifle murdering Mayor Dickerson and the Superintendent, in order to force the inhabitants of Gotham City to stay inside during the Christmas holiday. He then turned himself in to Gotham's Major Crimes unit, before revealing he'd planted bombs throughout the city, as a "Christmas present" for Batman. This caused the M.C.U. to rush to save countless Christmas shoppers from death. Joker then began a shooting spree within the Major Crimes Unit, where he killed several detectives, only to be shot multiple times by Maggie Sawyer, as his bomb went off, leveling a now evacuated toy store. Joker recovered from his wounds in the hospital laughing at the carnage he had caused. Under the Hood After Jason Todd returned to life, he sought revenge against Joker. Todd took over the Joker's old Red Hood identity and found Joker on an abandoned carnival, where he beat the Joker with a crowbar in the same way as Joker did to him years ago. Shortly after this, Joker recovered and learned Black Mask's latest scheme and confronted the crime lord, who was disguised as Batman. The real Batman arrived shortly after and knocked down the Joker before chasing Black Mask. However, during his fight with the crime lord, Joker managed to get away. Some time later, Joker got a second chance to take down Black Mask and he shot the crime lord on the leg. Joker's vendetta against Black Mask was due to the killing of Robin at the hands of Black Mask, as the crime lord was blamed for Stephanie Brown's death. Joker was mad at Black Mask for taking away from him the chance to kill another Robin. Batman arrived at the scene and stopped the fight, delivering both criminals to the police and Joker was sent back to Arkham Asylum. A few days later, Red Hood abducted the Joker and held him hostage at Crime Alley, beating him without mercy until Batman arrived. Jason tried to force Batman to kill Joker and then he threatened to do it himself. However, Batman defeated Jason and Joker seized the chance to create havoc by taking a gun and shooting a box of explosives, blowing the entire building. Infinite Crisis The Joker was one of extremely few villains not drafted into Alexander Luthor's Secret Society of Super-Villains during the Infinite Crisis. Unlike many of the other villains, like Catman, the Joker actually wanted to be a member of the Society, but the higher level members wouldn't let him join, which enraged him. While slaughtering a branch of the Royal Flush Gang on his warpath, the Joker was actually laughed at by the King who said "Don't you get it? The Joker's too Wild!" He then electrocuted him with his joy buzzer, before walking away and saying to himself, "That's not funny". Later, after the Society had been defeated, while Alex Luthor was planning what to do next, he was ambushed by the real Lex Luthor and the Joker. Before allowing his brutal murder, Lex simply told his counterpart "You should've let the Joker play." Salvation Run For a period the majority of Earth's villains were deported to the Hell Planet, where the Joker became responsible for one of the factions. They were largely nonconstructive, and attempted to steal food and supplies from Lex Luthor's group, who were trying to find a way to escape. The conflict ended in one-on-one fisticuffs between Luthor and the Joker. Although the match was nearly even, the Joker ultimately overcame Lex, just before the entire villain community was forced to unite against an oncoming Parademon attack. Countdown Jimmy Olsen interviewed an incarcerated Joker about the murder of Duela Dent, who had called herself "The Joker's Daughter." The Joker stated that he never had a daughter, but expressed awareness of the Multiverse's existence and of shifts in reality. The Clown at Midnight A deranged police officer impersonating Batman, named Josef Muller, shot the Joker in the face, leaving him physically scarred and disabled. After having undergone extensive plastic surgery and physical therapy, The Joker reappeared with a drastic new appearance, with scars running from the corners of his mouth high onto his cheeks, and affliction sometimes referred to as a "Glasgow smile." While in intensive care at Arkham, the Joker had developed a new, more lethal variant of Joker Venom, and instructed Harley Quinn to use it to kill his former henchmen to signal his spiritual "rebirth." He then went on a rampage through Arkham, attempting to murder Harley (her death being the final "punchline" of his rebirth) before being stopped by Batman. Batman R.I.P. Joker was locked in his cell in Arkham when suddenly Batman showed up and attacked the Scarecrow in front of Joker's cell. Batman opened the cell, cuffed Joker to a pipe and proceeded to torture Crane on the Joker's toiler, much to the madman's delight. After Crane confessed his crime, Batman left the place and Joker was thankful with him for letting him witness such a great performance. Not long after this, Joker was offered a position on Doctor Hurt's conspiracy "the Black Glove" and he murdered several people on Arkham as part of the plan. It was revealed that Joker joined Black Glove on the condition that they give him Robin and not long after this, Guy Dax freed Joker from his cell. Joker then attacked Dax and mutilated his face after going for his henchmen and after a while, he attacked El Sombrero, apparently killing him. Joker went to Hurt and shortly after he faced Batman, who had been lured to Arkham. During the fight, Joker cut his tongue and caused Batman to have a mental breakdown. After the Black Glove buried Batman alive, Joker warned them that the Dark Knight would rise again and eliminate them all. Then, Joker hijacked an ambulance and escaped Arkham but was pushed off a bridge by a Batmobile driven by Damian Wayne. Oberon Sexton Joker soon resurfaced under the guise of British journalist/detective Oberon Sexton. At the same time however, he operated as the Domino Killer, killing members of the Black Glove one by one. Dick Grayson, the current Batman, figured it all out and confronted Oberon about all the domino killings actually being a set routine of jokes. Oberon removed his mask to reveal the Joker grinning at his old foe, the bullet wound to the head seemingly healed. After the Joker was arrested once more, he appeared to underestimate the current Robin (Damian Wayne) by trying to win the Boy Wonder's pity. He received a beating with a crowbar (mirroring Jason Todd's murder) from Robin, who he realized is the son of his old foe after noting the resemblance between the child and the original Batman. The officers at GCPD ignored the Joker's pleas for help after they concluded that Robin can handle the villain easily. However, the Joker's apparent helplessness was yet another ruse. Feigning injuries from Robin's assault, he scratched Robin with a paralyzing toxin painted onto his fingernails, and revealed that he had once again manipulated events toward his own ends and mocked Robin for going so far as to provide his own crowbar (another reference to the murder of Jason Todd). Appropriating Robin's utility belt, the Joker escaped to execute his attack on the Black Glove, unleashing his signature venom on an audience gathered under Professor Pyg (via tainted popcorn) and guiding Batman and his allies to a climactic confrontation. The Joker is seen in an undisclosed location, with Robin bound and gagged, and possessing what appears to be a nuclear weapon. Help arrived in the form of the original Batman (who had just returned from his time odyssey), who aided his successor and his son in their battle against the Black Glove and the Clown Prince of Crime in Wayne Manor and the Batcave. Then, the Joker apparently killed Dr. Hurt by infecting him with Joker Toxin and burying him alive. The second Batman pursued and captured the Joker, while the original Dark Knight, Robin, and Alfred Pennyworth disarmed the Clown Prince of Crime's weapon and defeated the remaining Black Glove members. The Black Mirror Eventually the Joker escapes from Arkham again by ingesting a mixture of venom mixed with alcohol to secrete through his pores, making him poisonous to the touch. James Gordon's ex-wife Barbara is attacked with more toxin and Batman hunts the Joker down to an underground lair. They fight with Joker refusing to acknowledge Dick Grayson as a worthy successor to "his" Batman, but in defeat he insists he never touched Gordon's wife. It's revealed that James Gordon, Jr. broke the Joker out of Arkham and attacked his own mother with toxin, using her as a diversion while he kidnapped his sister Oracle. Convergence After Earth 2's Batman sacrificed himself to kill a large number of the New Earth Batman's villains, Joker came up to the Dick Grayson of his world and shot him, paralyzing him in a manner not unlike how he had paralyzed Barbara Gordon. Shortly after, he was executed by Telos by breaking his neck, Telos believing him to be repulsive no matter which universe he came from. | Personality = * In the mini-series Underworld Unleashed, the Trickster remarks, "When super-villains want to scare each other, they tell Joker stories". As far as truth about Joker’s personality, one word sums him up… unpredictable. One day The Joker may be a harmless clown, on others he can become a crazed super-killer. * In 1984, with the conclusion of Infinite Crisis, The Joker cruelly murdered the once-hero now villain of the comic, Alexander Luthor, who was a mirror opposite from Earth-Two of Lex Luthor. Alexander Luthor set up a society for super-villains aimed at taking down Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman, however he made the deadly mistake of not inviting The Joker. One night Alexander Luthor was trapped by Lex Luthor and The Joker in an alley. The Joker attacked Alexander with an over-powered joy buzzer, which horribly burnt one side of his face. Lex Luthor watched on as The Joker shot Alexander from point blank range with a shotgun, killing him instantly. * In addition to this The Joker is one of the few villains attributed with killing one of Batman's sidekicks (the other being Black Mask). The Joker beat Robin/Jason Todd to death in the comic "A Death in the Family". For any Batman villain, killing a Robin is almost the peak of villainy. Only two Robin’s and one Batgirl have ever been maimed or killed at the hands of super-villains. Insanity * The Joker's insanity appears to be a strange mixture of violently aggressive psychopathy, nihilism, and fixated narcissism. He has frequently been shown to have no regard for human life, and treats the pain and suffering of others as personal sport. * While frequent attempts have been made to pin down or classify the Joker's 'insanity', none have been consistently proven successful. And every attempt to cure him has proven likewise completely fruitless, as the Joker actively and energetically resists separation from his madness. He spends the majority of his time in Arkham Asylum, a somewhat inadequate facility which he and other inmates have come to view as sort of a home. The Joker appears to be able to escape from the Asylum almost at will, and does so very frequently. He treats it like a resting place, to go in between his criminal exploits. * During the events of "Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth", it was hypothesized by Arkham psychologists that the Joker actually exists in a state of almost "super-sanity". It is speculated that he redefines his own personality every day. This explains why sometimes he appears as a horribly sadistic lunatic one day while acting like a simple mischievous clown other days. * One person who still sees some humanity in the Joker is the Martian Manhunter. When the Joker gained the Philosopher's Stone and tried to create chaos on Earth, J'onn was able to order the Joker's mind and cause temporary sanity, where the Joker expressed regret and remorse for his actions, and became desperate for a means to make up for them. * In his transformation after his deformity Joker adopted a much more sinister personality no longer telling jokes the way he formerly did. However due to the Joker's nature of altering his personality he abandons this new personality from time to time, usually depending on the writer. * Day of Judgment featured Martian Manhunter taking the Spectre into the Joker's mind, along with the rest of the Justice League. He is attempting to show the spirit of vengeance that there is decency and humanity even in the most corrupted and evil of souls. Although most of Joker's mind is a horrible twisted hellish place full of demons, deep down, at its heart, there is a kindly couple living in a small domicile separate from all of the anger and torment. This revelation proves that there is some good in all people. | Powers = * : Due to his chemical submergence, Joker has gained beyond average advantages over normal humans as well as further exposure has tainted his physiology. ** : It is speculated that the Joker's exposure to chemicals may have heightened his resistance to pain. It is also implied that he is masochistic in nature, and thus enjoys any pain received, making it an ineffective way of dealing with him. ** : Joker's blood is tainted. It has been said that "being an avid consumer of his products, Joker's immunity to poisons has been built up over years of dedicated abuse." When a mosquito sucks the Joker's blood, it "writhes and whines, choking on tainted blood". ** : The Joker is immune to his own venom as well as various similar toxins. * : The Joker has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. He has been, among other things, caught in explosions, electrocuted, shot repeatedly, and dropped from great heights, but he always returns to once again wreak havoc. * : The Joker has, at times, shown to be fully aware of being a comic book character, even directly talking to the reader. However, most characters ignore this, due to the fact that he is criminally insane. | Abilities = * : The Joker's insanity, or his frame of mind, leaves him immune to the Spectre's judgement, though warranted, as Batman explained once that the Joker doesn't actually know what is right and wrong, a crucial understanding the Spectre needs to judge. In a way, one has to know one's deeds are evil or wrong for the Spectre to judge, and the Joker doesn't. Also, both Jim Corrigan and Hal Jordan Spectre's have had major problems with navigating the Joker's mind, Corrigan even managed to get lost in it and Jordan literally was blasted out of his boots to the moon when he tried. * : The Joker is portrayed as highly intelligent and skilled in the fields of chemistry and engineering, as well an expert with explosives. From his first appearance onward, he has been consistently portrayed as capable of hijacking broadcasts - usually news programs - of both the television and radio varieties. ** : The Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons (such as razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, and lethally electric joy buzzers) and his signature Joker venom. ** ** * * : The Joker has moderate skill in hand to hand combat. Over the years it has been shown that although Batman is stronger, the Joker is faster and more agile, and his fighting style is chaotic and difficult to predict. The Joker has been known to be able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Batman, however every time he is subdued by Batman, it is through physical force. However, the Joker has proven to be very skilled in the area of martial arts as well, this being proven when beating the Batman once in a fight without "cheating". However, this skill in fighting can also be questioned, due to different artists having different reincarnations of the Joker. In some cases, he is so weak, that Batman can take him down with a single punch, whilst in other cases, he has proven to be more than a match for the Dark Knight. * : Joker is adept at torturing his victims endlessly, including shooting Batgirl, torturing Robin to death and beating Damian into submission. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = being used]] * Joker Venom: A deadly poison that infects his victims with a ghoulish rictus grin as they die while laughing uncontrollably. This venom comes in many forms, from gas to darts to liquid poison, and has been his primary calling card from his first appearance. * Joker Teeth: A common weapon and theme for equipment for the Joker are "Joker Teeth." Clacking, wind-up gag teeth are commonly used to mock the Dark Knight and his allies. They are one of the Joker's signature items. | Transportation = * Jokermobile | Weapons = * Various Joker Gadgets: Razor-sharp playing cards, acid flower, various guns and other weaponry. The Joker is unpredictable in that he will use any kind of weapon afforded him. * Joker's Joy Buzzer: The Joker often used a modified novelty joy buzzer strapped to the palm of his hand. The buzzer administered a lethal dose of electricity into anyone who came into contact with it. * Explosives: Joker is an expert at bomb making and has even bought nuclear weapons. He loves using time bombs and does use grenades in battle, though they may be disguised as harmless objects like toys, dolls, balls or marbles. | Notes = * The Joker's real name is a matter of mystery. Virtually nothing is known about Joker's past life, including his real name. This is not aided by his tendency to give multiple, conflicting origin stories. :* Rumors that his name is Jack Napier (a play on "jackanape") are taken from the 1989 movie and the subsequent animated series, where it was one of many aliases. It was never explicitly used in comics. :* Two sources suggest his name may be Jack, namely the Batman Confidential arc Lovers and Madmen and . :* In , the Joker's first name is revealed by his cousin Melvin Reipan as beginning "Ja--". :* In "The Origin of the Joker" in ''Countdown'' #31, one of the Joker's perceived possible origins is that of "a mob killer named Napier". :* In "A Special Dark Angry Flappy Toy" in in addition to mob hitman Jack Napier, Red Robinson (a WWII allied spy experimented on and tortured by the Soviets) and Wilhelm Veidt (who failure as a husband and father drove him over the edge) are suggested as possible identities of the Joker. It is unknown if these possible identities are valid in the normal New Earth timeline. * In Batman: Dead to Rights ( -25, 29, 30), the Joker has his fingerprints taken, but the prints are just solid black blobs with no patterns, due to his exposure to acid. * The Joker has one of the most extensive individual body counts of any human level DC villain (notwithstanding incidents where entire planets are destroyed). * In Grant Morrison's Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, it was suggested the Joker's mental state is a previously unprecedented form of "super-sanity," a form of ultra-sensory perception. It also suggests that he has no true personality of his own, that on any given day he can be a harmless clown or a vicious killer, depending on which would benefit him the most. | Trivia = * Nicknames for the character include The Clown Prince of Crime, The Thin White Duke of Death, The Harlequin of Hate, The Ace of Knaves, The Mirthful Menace and The Jester of Genocide. | Recommended = ]] | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Joker's Body Count * Joker Venom * Joker's Joy Buzzer * Ace Chemical Processing Plant * Arkham Asylum * Batman * Gotham City * Harley Quinn | Wikipedia = Joker (comics) | DC = Joker | Links = }} hu:Joker (Új Föld) Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Injustice Gang II members Category:Injustice League III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Club of Villains members Category:Black Glove members Category:Joker League of Anarchy members Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Serial Killers Category:Identity Unknown Category:Ambassadors Category:Atheists Category:Harley Quinn's Love Interests